1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a circuit for synthesizing multiple pulse code modulation (PCM) data in a communication system and a method therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modern communication system typically comprises a switching system and radio pager system to provide communication services including the voice communication by means of a computer with a modem. Such a conventional communication system includes a full electronic switching system and has no means to synthesize the PCM data according to the channels.